Spike's Trouble's
by Nicerice47
Summary: Spike is going through a maturing stage, where he will have suicidal thoughts. But it is worse for him becuase he is the only dragon in Ponville.
1. Chapter 1

Spike's Trouble's

Chapter 1: Hard Thinking

It was another sunny morning in Ponyville, foals were getting to class, mares and stallions were getting up for work. Twilight Sparkle was up a little bit early to more studies than usual, she had been doing this for the last 2 weeks, and she was getting bossy and cranky to Spike. Most of the time Twilight would apologize for her behavior, she wasn't, and Spike was getting tired of being pushed around. He felt like a slave, working all day, almost no time to eat! But it wasn't just Twilight, all the other ponies in the gang. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie would always pull harmless pranks on him, but later, he found that the pranks were starting to become dangerous. Once Rainbow Dash let him ride her in the air, but Rainbow Dash purposely dropped him, and almost at the last second, she would catch him. RD always found it funny, but Spike never did. And Pinkie Pie would put ingredients in her cupcakes that would knock Spike out, and he would wake up back at his house. Rarity was getting caught up in her work, and would use her magic to throw spike out. And when Spike would come to visit Applejack, she would ALWAYS get scared and double hoof kick him in his gut. She would say it was an accident, but he started to believe it wasn't an accident. Fluttershy would be the only one who would show him some form of respect. Thoughts would swirl up in Spike's brain, of suicide. But he wasn't suicidal because of the ponies, but because he would always feel lonely, because there were no female dragons, or ANY dragons in Equestria. He had been thinking long and hard, if he should take his life away, but always have a solution, but only to bring up another problem.

He decided that he should make up his mind, while Twilight went out to retrieve a book. Spike started looking for a knife of some sort, he found one, and was about to end his life, until Twilight immediately walked in and used her magic to instantly throw the knife across the room.

"Spike what are you doing!" Twilight yelled with redness in her eyes.

"I cannot live anymore! I am the only dragon in Equestria! And I have been treated like dirt recently!" Spike yelled back in frustration.

Twilight started to tear up, and she had to write to Princess Celestia about this.

That night, twilight wrote her own letter, and made Spike send it. About 5 minutes later, spike burped out a scroll. It read:

_To my dearest student, Twilight Sparkle,_

_I understand that Spike is now going through is maturing, all dragons go through this, and always have suicidal thoughts, but since Spike is feeling lonely and sad, it is even worse for him. I need you to keep a eye on him closely, he will be in this stage for about 2 weeks._

_Sincerely, _

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight re-read the letter many times, before looking at Spike.

"S-Spike?" Twilight said stuttering.

"Yes?" Spike replied.

"The Princess says that you are going through a mature stage, and that you will have suicidal thoughts for a while, but it is even worse than you."

"How is that?" Spike questioned.

"Well you did tell me you have been lonely being the only dragon in Equestria."

Spike only sighed when he went to bed, not wanting to be reminded of his loneliness.

The next morning, Spike slept in, and Twilight made breakfast. She informed her 5 friends of what Spike was going through, and that she needed their help.

"Hey mares can I ask you something?" Twilight whispered not wanting to wake Spike.

"Sugarcube you can tell us anything ya want." Applejack replied quietly.

"Yes darling tell us everything." Rarity said with curiosity in her voice.

"Spike is going through maturing, and he begins to get suicidal thoughts." Twilight whispered

All five of the ponies gasped.

"But it is even worse for Spike, considering he is the only dragon of Equestria." twilight whispered.

All of the ponies stood at Twilight blankly processing what she just said.

"So I need everypony to help me watch after spike."

"Of course." Applejack whispered.

"Certainly dear" Rarity said softly.

"Okay" Fluttershy said softer than usual.

"Okie dokie lokie!" Pinkie Pie said excitedly.

"He'll never touch a knife." said Rainbow Dash quickly.

"Thanks everypony."

*END OF CHAPTER 1*


	2. First Attempt

Chapter 2: Attempt One

It had been two days, since the letter had arrived. And Spike had been having lots of thoughts about suicide. He was being closely watched by a new pony every day, he didn't understand, he always thought each pony had something to do, especially Applejack. He knew that Twilight told them about his problems, and when it was Rainbow Dash's shift. Spike snuck in the kitchen to find a small, but lethal knife. RD heard clattering only to see a knife flying towards Spike's body.

"Spike stop!" RD cried.

But she ran into him making the knife clatter to the ground, but it was still to late, the knife already made a deep cut. She began to panic.

_Oh no! Oh no! What should I do, I need to get him to the hospital!_

RD quickly picks him up and began to sprint towards the hospital. She couldn't fly because of Spike. Ponies turned their head and gasped, seeing the awful cut in Spike's chest. She got to the hospital and immediately Spike was taken into the ER. And RD waiting The rest of the gang came rushing in when they heard the knews.

"Oh my Celestia!" Twilight said scared for her friend.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said softly.

All the ponies stood in horror, not knowing if Spike was going to live. Finally the doctor came in.

"It seems Spike cut himself very deeply, he broke a few ribs but never managed to stab his heart. He should be out of the Hospital in a week." Nurse Redheart said.

A sigh of pleasure went over the ponies, but they still couldn't believe Spike would attempt his own death. While Twilight was visiting, Spike woke from his coma.

"W-Were I?" Spike said

"You're in the hospital, you attempted to kill yourself."

What went through Spike's head was pure head was pure anger, knowing he failed to enter the next life.

"Why can't you guys just accept that I need to move on?" Spike said sniffling.

"Because Spike, you have one life, and no one would bear to live without you."

"But Twilight I feel like a slave and a punching bag to everypony!"

"Well Spike you will just have to talk to them about that."

"No! That never works! I always do that, all they do is apologize and they do it the next day!

"Well, Spike I'm sorry to hear that."

"SORRY does NOT cover anything!"

*END OF CHAPTER 2*


	3. Hosing Down

Chapter 3: Hosing Down

Twilight walked Spike back to the library, neither one of them said a word. Spike just couldn't believe that he failed. He looked down at his chest, there was a huge gash were he stabbed himself. Twilight was also looking at his chest, she was scared for him. But for her, this was going to be a long 2 weeks.

RD lay on her cloud bed, she was stunned what Spike had done. The image of a knife in his chest was burned into her memory. She still couldn't believe, she now knew the importance of this situation.

Spike was being watched by Fluttershy, and she would not take his eyes off him. She would follow him everywhere, and do everything for him. She was to afraid that she would lose a friend.

"Hey Fluttershy?"

"Yes?" replied Fluttershy

"Why don't you guys accept my death?" said Spike

"Spike that is a silly question. None of us want to see a lifeless dead dragon. And you're just going through a stage. We just need to push through it."

"Well you guys don't know what goes on in my head, even if I wasn't maturing, I would still want to die."

Fluttershy was dumfounded, at what spike just said.

After a couple minutes, the sun started to set, and Spike got an idea. All ponies met back up in the library when Spike was in bed, deciding who was going to watch him the next day.

"Well, Ah am will'in to watch Spike tomorrow. Unless one of you wants to do it." Applejack said.

"I don't want to do it, I am scared to see Spike attempt to kill himself again." said Rainbow Dash.

"Well I guess Applejack will watch Spike tomorrow, is that alright with everypony?" Twilight asked

All five of the ponies nodded their heads. But Spike heard the whole thing, he wasn't really asleep, he was eavesdropping. He then thought it was now or never. As the ponies were about to leave, they heard a window crash, and thought the worse.

"Oh no oh no! Twilight said

When they got up there, they did not see Spike only a broken window, and a purple dragon limping away from the library.

"Great, he tried to jump the tree." said Rarity.

The ponies rushed out the door to find Spike they saw him enter the Everfree forest, heading towards the mountains. They caught up to him fast. But Spike had a plan, to keep them away, he held a big piece of glass to his throat.

The ponies stopped in their tracks.

"Spike! Don't you dare! Rainbow Dash yelled"

"Why not? You take a step close the glass comes closer to my throat.

Twilight took a step forward, only to see Spike put the class centimeters from his throat, Spike wasn't joking around.

Then when Spike felt his ankle heal, he continued to sprint towards the mountains.

"Spike stop! Dear you don't have to do this! Yelled Rarity

Now all ponies were chasing him RD swung in flying to pick him up, but Spike planned for that, he rolled forward, dodging Fluttershy, and clawed RD's side.

"Ahhhhhh! You're going down spike!" Rainbow Dash said with anger in her voice.

RD swooped down and knocked Spike down a hill, hard.

"Rainbow Dash! No!" Twilight yelled.

Spike got up from the roll, a fire in his eyes of anger.

He found a cave, and ran inside.

*END OF CHAPTER 3*


	4. Running

Chapter 4: Running

Spike ran through the cave, not knowing what he was going to find, but his species of dragon had a good sense of direction in the dark. He came to the end and there were two paths. He made a spilt second decision and went in the left way.

Twilight saw the cave Spike go in to and she chased after him, behind her was Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Rarity. Twilight and her friends were running through the cave, and they could not see. Twilight and Rarity used their horns to produce light. They could see Spike's footprints and followed those.

"I hope Spike hasn't injured himself yet." Twilight said between breaths.

"Well we haven't found any signs of blood yet, so that is a good sign. " Replied Applejack

"Well I'm bleeding, that dragon cut me on the side!" RD said as she pointed to her injury.

"Well let's just keep following Spike, he can't be too far ahead of us." Said Twilight

Spike ran into a huge cavern, unfortunately, it was a dead end. He scanned the walls looking for another cave entrance, but was left with nothing. Then, he saw purple light getting closer, this was definitely Twilights horn. He screamed fire came out of his throat, leaving the ceiling singed. Twilight and friends came in to see Spike. Standing, he lost the piece of glass, but more than likely, he still wasn't going to give up.

"You best stop here Spike, there is no way out." Said Applejack

Spike only grinned evilly.

"Spikey Wikey! Don't end you're life here! You have so much more to live for!" Pinky Pie said

"That's too bad, because all of you should be scared." Spike replied with evil in his voice."

"Spike you don't have to do this!" Twilight said with tears running down her cheeks.

Twilight took a step forward.

Spike took a step forward.

Twilight took a step forward.

Spike raised his claws and charged.

Twilight was scared by his behavior, Spike ran up and cut her right across the mouth.

Twilight gasped at what he did.

It was time to stop Spike, with force.

All ponies ran after Spike, but he didn't back down.

Spike jumped, and sliced Applejack and Rarity on their back at the same time. Blood rushing down there sides.

"Spike…" Applejack started. "You don't know what you did."

Applejack charged and double hoof kicked spike to the other end of the cave. He was almost unconscious, but he then saw something, a cave entrance, on the wall. He leaped up and ran for it.

He used his claws to climb the dirt wall, and reached the top and ran down the cave.

"Twilight up there!" yelled Applejack

Twilight used her magic to life the ponies up there, and then Rarity used her to lift Twilight up there.

The chase continued.

They heard Spikes footsteps knowing he was close, and they saw him.

_Applejack really knocked me hard. _Spike thought to himself._ But they will never catch me._

Then Spike saw light, he ran to it, and then he was on top of the mountain. The sun was starting to rise.

Spike stood staring at the scenery, he saw Ponyville.

"SPIKE! Don't you **DARE!**" Yelled Twilight.

Spike turned around, and gave them a smile.

"You know this has been a great life, but I am feeling lonely, I think I will see my parents. Oh wait. Their gone. I guess I'll find a mate, oh wait, they're not any female dragons. You guys think I'm weird that I like mares. But I am surrounded by them all day. You can't blame me for that. You guys have started to become insensitive jerks to me, so I won't take it anymore."

"Spike, we can figure this out, you're just going through a hard time. You need to lis-"

"**NO! I AM NOT GOING BACK DOWN! I AM FALLING!"**

Twilight started to whimper than her eyes went red, and she started to sob. She knew she had been treating Spike like a slave, and the other pony's realized that too. They all apologized.

"S…Spike, let us just put this behind us?" said Applejack.

"I'm sorry, I hope what afterlife has in store for me, that I am ready." Spike said.

And with that, Spike jumped and free fell towards the ground.

RD and Fluttershy went into action. Rainbow dash zoomed down the mountain, she used a sonic rainboom to get to the bottom, then caught Spike in air. Fluttershy help RD carry him down.

But they feared the worst, spike hit a few branches, and his body was cold.

Spike woke up in a hospital bed, he then screamed at the top of his lungs. His heart rate went up, and doctors rushed in. He was strapped down, he couldn't get out. Doctors came in and saw him recover.

"Thank Celestia you're alive!" one of the Doctors said.

But this made Spike's emotion change slowly. His glare was so scary, everyone left the room.

He then used all of his strength, and broke free of the straps. He left the room and ran into Twilight, she gasped and hugged him.

"Spike I'm so glad you're okay!"

Spike couldn't break free, Twilights hug was stronger than the straps.

"Twilight stand back! Spike has the anger and adrenaline to kill!" yelled Nurse Redheart.

Twilight looked into Spike's eye's, they were narrowed, and had a weird look in them, like evil.

Spike kicked Twilight aside, but he failed when he was tackled by doctors, and he felt a needle and then he was out.

He woke up, in straps again. But surrounded by his mare friends.

"Howdy Spike! You were out for 2 weeks! Some strong medicine they got here huh?"

"Spike only nodded."

"You're down maturing! You shouldn't have any of those bad thoughts silly willy!" said Pinkie Pie while bouncing.

She was right, Spike stopped having those thoughts, he was glad he was out of that living hell. He just hoped it will never happen again.

"Guys, I'm sorry for all I did, that wasn't me back there."

"Spike we will always appreciate you." Twilight said smiling.

Spike smiled warmly at the mares.

"Yay! This calls for a party!" Pinky Pie said with happiness in her voice.


	5. Freedom

Chapter 5: Freedom

Spike just felt free. He was glad his problems were over, he was glad that his friends made up with him, it seems as though he was free from a living hell, and he was happy. His friends were always there for him, and he didn't see why he was lonely. Pinkie handed him some punch and he drank, he noticed it had some alcohol in it, but that made it much better. The party lasted a long time, until about 4 A.M. Twilight and Spike came home drunk. They fiddled around, and they awoke in the middle of the floor. Spike and Twilight did not know what happened last night. So Spike had his chores done in a matter of minutes, and then made breakfast. Spike felt good to eat breakfast with Twilight again, and he was glad that he was a assistant again as well.

"Hey Spike?" Twilight asked

"Yeah?" Spike replied

"It's great to have you back."

"Well, it feels great Twilight."

"Does it feel better than this?"

"Wha-..?"

Spike was cut by Twilight when she embraced him in a long kiss. They held each other for 2 minutes, but it felt like hours, until they broke the kiss.

"I love you, Spike."

"I love you too."

"Why don't we settle this in the bed Spike?"

*30 MINUTES LATER*

"That…was…exhausting." Spike said between breaths.

"Yeah, but it was worth it, #1 assistant." replied Twilight.

"Thanks for helping me through my problems Twilight."

"They were not problems, you were just maturing."

"Yeah but I feel bad for hurting you."

"Spike, all you did was cut us, even if you hurt us more, we would all still understand."

"But, RD and Applejack seemed to get mad at me."

"They didn't understand how bad the problem was."

"Well, through thick and thin, I know my friends will always be there for me."

"Anything for you Spike."

And with that, the two fell asleep.

The next morning, all of the friends went out for breakfast at a restaurant. It was an uncomfortable situation for Spike, but he knew what he had to do.

"Well hello Spike! How have you been?" asked Rarity.

"Well, I'm still on the down side a bit, but I'm sure I won't have any more problems."

"Well reckon that's good new Spike." said Applejack

"Well I'm just glad that you're not harmed." Fluttershy said softly

"Well, I owe everypony here an apology, and a thank you. I apologize to Applejack, RD, and Rarity when I cut them, and worrying you. I have been going through a tough time, and I needed help. Fortunately you ponies were there for me, to help and support me, thank you all."

"Not a problem" said RD

"You're welcome." Said AJ

"We'll always be there for you, Spike" said Fluttershy.

"Of course darling." replied Rarity

"Okie dokie lokie!" said Pinkie Pie

"Never forget Spike, we are always here to support you in any way we can."

Spike never felt happiness like that, he was very glad that his friends forgave him, even for the crazy things that he did. In the end, they were always friends, and always were nice and supported each other.


End file.
